ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Mustafar
The Battle of Mustafar was the culminating battle for the fate of the planet and the galaxy, fought among the Jedi Order and their allies united against the full armies of the Third Order. The battle Stalling the Third Order Xerin Hedashield exited the ship, being flanked by Darth Mutialatus, the Captain, Velocity Tox, Lieutenant Juliah, and B'en'jamin Thorrn. The armies collide During the battle, Darth Vadermort summoned spirits that he did not have enough experience to control, and consequently became possessed by them in both mind and body. Darth Mutialatus was desperate to win the battle, thus he did not care whether equal casualties were sustained on both sides. Though temporarily stronger than his master, he is ultimately banished by Kristen. The death of the Captain As the Battle of Mustafar ensued, the Captain remained behind to protect Hedashield. Yoda then personally confronted him, knocking him off the ledge and sending him rolling down a ramp. Several moments later, the Captain was standing over a defeated Yoda in preparation to kill him, mockingly telling him that he would die alone. However, Shae Bibble and an unidentified member of the People of Orenbach came to Yoda's aid, telling the Captain he was wrong and Yoda would never fight alone. The Captain then ferociously fought Shae and the other fighter as Hedashield watched. As the battle continued, the Captain was able to hold his own and eventually gain the upper hand over both of them. However, Shae telekinetically threw the Captain backward. Jumping to her feet, Hedashield attempted to catch the Captain telekinetically, holding him in midair. However, the Captain shot her a reassuring glance and leaped at Yoda again, exploding upon contact with him and tearing the platform in half. Startled, Kristen leaped off the platform, landing painfully on her shoulder and side of her head. Hedashield used the Power of Vato to contain the explosion and reduce its size. As the Captain's body disintegrated, an outraged Hedashield turned and blasted his killers away. Flight of Darth Mutialatus Slowly getting to her feet, Kristen stepped forward and, zapping a stormtrooper, came face-to-face with Darth Mutialatus. Kristen expressed her curiosity if they would ever meet again, causing Darth Mutialatus to tell her that her purpose had been served and it was time to die. Kristen asserted that if she was alive, then that meant her life's purpose was actually unfulfilled. Mutialatus expressed a lack of interest in going down "rhetoric lane" and demanded that Kristen surrender. Pointing out that a wise leader sought to use diplomacy before reaching for a weapon, Kristen drew her lightsaber. In response, Mutialatus cut a hole in the ground around them, confusing Kristen as they were left trapped in a ring. However, he then used the Force to send the space in front of the ring shooting upward, shocking Kristen and forcing her to stumble over and cling to the shard of metal for dear life. When they were hundreds of feet in the air, Mutialatus stopped the shard's ascension as Kristen struggled to her feet, her weapon in hand. The two charged at each other and engaged in a fierce battle for the galaxy. With the training privately given to her, Kristen wielded her lightsaber expertly against Darth Mutialatus, who was able to absorb many of the blows without being badly wounded, before claiming to have expected more and seizing Kristen in a Force choke, claiming that he was the future of mankind while Kristen, due to her refusal to leave the Jedi path, was no one. Kristen, summoning her strength, telekinetically lifted Mutialatus off his feet and threw him towards the lava, breaking his concentration and forcing him to release her, in order to save himself. He swung back and over the ledge, where Kristen was waiting to slash him, but he simply feinted and, in a blur, slashed her in the leg. Kristen rose and Mutialatus slashed at her stomach, only for her to absorb the weapon in her hand, forcing the Sith Lord to fearfully deactivate his lightsaber. Kristen gathered a burst of energy to fight back, but Darth Mutialatus pinned her down and knocked the wind out of her by punching her head. Dragging her onto the balcony as she tried to recover, Mutialatus forced Kristen to watch on as his army assaulted her allies on the rock banks. Mutialatus began tormenting Kristen, claiming he would kill everyone in the galaxy despite Kristen's efforts, however he then witnessed the arrival of B'en'jamin Thorrn with several Padawans and the members of the Men of Thorrn had came to help. He taunted Kristen with the idea of murdering Thorrn slowly for switching sides, but Kristen deliberately slid off the platform and allowed herself to fall out of the sky. She was rescued by Thorrn, landing on the ground. The two awkwardly reconciled, and then Kristen grabbed another rope and hung onto it after climbing up most of its length. Having located Darth Mutialatus and realized he had no idea where she was, she fired a powerful beam of energy directly upward and at Darth Mutialatus, shattering the shard and sending him flying against a tower, where he clung to the base, hundreds of feet above the lava burning below him. Kristen landed on the tower and begged him to realize the Jedi were not the enemy of the galactic population. Darth Mutialatus refused to listen and instead leaped directly onto a Delta-7 ship, flying it to safety. With Darth Mutialatus having been defeated, Kristen then summoned a rope to her and, swinging across its length, rushed to rejoin her friends. Endgame Letting go of the rope, Kristen landed on a rock, wondering what to do next, when she realized Xerin Hedashield was sitting right behind her and turned to face the Supreme Leader. The two mortal enemies exchanged threats, as Hedashield promised to destroy the Galactic Republic once and for all, before the Supreme Leader attempted to kill the Pearian with applications of the Dark side of the Force that caught Kristen completely off-balance. Kristen narrowly deflected the attacks so they merely knocked her back and made her sore, as opposed to crushing her outright. Despite her formidable skills, Hedashield's third tendril of Dark side energies caught Kristen by surprise, and even with her full strength, Kristen was severely weakened by the strike. Hedashield stated that she could not defeat her. As Kristen lay smouldering on the ground, Hedashield then used the Power of Vato to fire a powerful blast from her hand through the atmosphere which destroyed the Jedi Order's entire fleet, as the burning remains of the army flew into oblivion and Hedashield looked at the destruction with a sense of satisfaction as she saw the pain she was causing to her enemies. Kristen responded that while she could not, Thorrn could. Hedashield was caught off guard for a moment, and while she was lost in thought, Kristen took the chance to leap up and kick her, causing Hedashield to lose her balance and fall off a ledge to her assumed death. Kristen ran over to find the currently assembled Men of Thorrn and report the best, but before she could awkwardly relay the news, Hedashield emerged and furiously attacked the Jedi forces. In tandem with her friends, Kristen telekinetically penetrated the missile straight through Hedashield and embedded it in the molten lava. Aftermath Appearances *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Category:Events Category:Across the Portal events